


Zygfryd Mężny

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo mi się żal zrobiło Zygusia, bo tym wszystkim, co dziewczyny z nim ostatnio tu wyprawiały... Więc taka szybka miniaturka, co by go pocieszyć. Powiedzmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zygfryd Mężny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tarcza i opieka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454406) by [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora). 



> Czytać tylko po lekturze "Tarczy i Opieki" Haszyszmory, a i przeczytanie "Docere et delectare" Filigranki ze wszech miar wskazane.  
> ...i pierwszy raz w życiu chyba napisałam fanfik hetero.

Wyzima płonęła, a wszechobecni Scoia’tael nieśli jej ulicami pożogę i śmierć. Zygfryd znał swoje rozkazy. Ale oprócz rozkazów miał jeszcze serce. Wyjednał zgodę na patrol w okolicy szpitala i gdy tylko trafiła się stosowna okazja, w te pędy pognał tam, jakby go ścigał cały oddział Wiewiórek. Od momentu, kiedy kilka tygodni temu Shani obsobaczyła go za niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie miał rzekomo narazić Alvina, medyczka nie raczyła zaszczycić go nawet słowem, a spojrzenia, jakimi przelotnie obdarzała rycerza, zamroziłyby jezioro nawet gdyby do jeziora tego chwilę wcześniej odlał się smok. 

Gdy wpadł do prowizorycznie urządzonego szpitala, z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że Shani jest cała we krwi. Rycerski umysł potrzebował chwili, aby zorientować się, że to nie jest jej krew. Widząc go, podbiegła niemal natychmiast.  
\- Zygfryd? Czy coś ci się...?  
\- Nie, nie. Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest i... - starał się ukryć, że cieszy go troska w jej głosie.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? To co ty tu robisz? Leć na ulice ludzi ratować, a nie plątaj mi się pod nogami! I nie strasz mnie tak! - wystrzeliła, rumieniąc się przy tym intensywnie, jakby jej policzki chciały dorównać w czerwieni jej włosom - I tylko sobie nie myśl, że się o ciebie niepokoiłam, idioto!

Zygryd chciał już powiedzieć, że przecież nic nie mówiła na temat niepokoju, którego miała podobno nie wcale odczuwać, ale w tym właśnie momencie drzwi szpitala otworzyły się i do środka wpadła banda Scoia’tael. Rosły, barczysty jak na warunki tej rasy, elf w mieczem rozejrzał się wokół.  
\- Co się tu wyprawia?  
\- Leczymy rannych - Shani wyszła mu na przeciw, patrząc nań hardo, choć górował nad nią zdecydowanie - Wszystkich rannych - dodała - ludzi, nieludzi...  
\- W takim razie nieludzi ci zostawimy, ale ludzi...  
\- Nie pozwolę tknąć moich pacjentów.  
\- Nie będę prosił jakiejś dhoine o pozwolenie - powiedział elf i uderzył ją na odlew dłonią w skórzanej rękawicy. Shani upadła na ziemię, wyraźnie zamroczona siłą ciosu.

W Zygfrydzie coś jakby przeskoczyło. Stał do tej pory z boku, wiedząc, że wokół są tylko ciężko ranni i lekarze, a sam jeden nie powinien rzucać się na cały oddział Wiewiórek. Ale kiedy zobaczył upadającą na ziemię Shani, ręka sama sięgnęła do miecza. Spadł na nich jak grom z jasnego nieba, a jego okrzyk odbił się echem od ścian szpitala. Niczym berserker z legend ze Skellige rozdawał ciosy na lewo i prawo, nie dbając o te, które sam otrzymuje. Tego, który uderzył Shani, zarąbał jako pierwszego, by zaraz potem uciąć łeb stojącemu tuż obok krasnoludowi. Furia jego ataku zaskoczyła Wiewiórki, przekonane chyba, iż oto spadł na nich atak całego zakonu. Zanim się zorientowali, że przeciwnik jest tylko jeden, było za późno...

Zygfryd odwrócił się. Shani stała, patrząc na niego oniemiałym wzrokiem. Zachwiał się i poczuł, że jego kolana słabną. Na honor, nie wypadało właśnie teraz... Rudowłosa medyczka jednak podbiegła do niego, podtrzymując z najwyższym wysiłkiem poharatanego zakonnika.  
\- Uratowałeś nas... - szeptała - Uratowałeś...  
\- To... nic wielkiego, ja tylko... - mówienie przychodziło mi z wyraźnym trudem. Powoli docierało doń, że jednak nie jest wiedźminem i jego obrażenia wcale nie goją się błyskawicznie. A teraz, gdy adrenalina przestała działać, czuł je aż za dobrze.  
\- Byłeś taki dzielny, a ja... a ja... Zyguś, jam ran twoich nie godnam całować - słyszał jej słowa jakby z oddali.  
\- Godnaś, godnaś - odpowiedział, patrząc jej w oczy i promieniując męską dumą...

A potem się obudził.

Bolało go jak wszyscy diabli. Podniósł się z wyraźnym trudem. No tak, był w końcu ranny. Ale świadomość, że wszystkie te obrażenia odniósł w obronie Shani, znacząco łagodziła ból. Rozejrzał się i ujrzał jak ona idzie ku niemu. Całe okropieństwo otaczającego ich miejsca, zaduch, zapach krwi, jęki rannych i umierających, wszystko to zniknęło, a w jego oczach było miejsce jedynie dla niej. Szła, nie, sunęła ku niemu niczym bogini. Uśmiechnął się błogo. Furda rany, chromolić ból, nic się już nie liczyło. Bo była ona.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała.  
\- Jak nowo narodzony - skłamał, ale miał nadzieję, że wystarczająco przekonująco. - To zapewne twe pocałunki uleczyły me rany, pani...  
\- Co? Jakie pocałunki? Coś ty, przez rozum cięty i na umyśle szwankujesz? Wiedźmin cię tu przytargał, ledwo żywego, ja się głupia martwiłam, a temu kosmate myśli się w głowie lęgną - Shani odwróciła się gwałtownie, a Zygfryd przysiągłby, że dojrzał na jej policzkach rumieńce. - Geralt! Geralt! Coś ty mu podał? Halucynogen jakiś czy co? Bo bredzi jak w malignie!

**Author's Note:**

> Z Shani zrobiła się tsundere jak nic, ale jest ruda, więc jej pasuje :)


End file.
